CSI:Raven's Cove
Everyone knows of the Tragedy of Raven's Cove island. But few have actually searched for the casualties of the disaster. I am one of the few who have searched. I have found 20 such casualties, killed by the EITC or Jolly Roger. I don't know which, but I think I know the causes of death. Skeleton #1 *Name:Widow Threadbarren *Location:Behind Widow Threadbarren's Tailor store. *Studies:Skeleton #1 is oddly placed, as if before dying she wished to get a drink of water. She was forced to sew new sails for Jolly Roger's fleet and in death wishes you to get them back. *Cause of death:Dehydration/unknown. Slow and very painful. Skeleton #2 *Name:Unknown drunk pirate #1 *Location:Near the bar *Studies:This skeleton appears to have been drinking before being killed by the EITC or Jolly Roger. *Cause of death:Alcohol poisoning or killed by Jolly Roger's men. Slow and painful. Skeleton #3 *Name:Lorettas Jenkin's father *Location:Near Senor Fantifico's house *Studies:This skeleton died a fighter, holding a sword, with another sword in their gut. It is said this skeleton was killed by Jolly Roger himself! *Cause of death:Sword in stomach, Slow and very painful. Skeleton #4 *Name:Senor Fantifico? *Location:Behind Senor Fantifico's house, in the graveyard. *Studies:This skeleton is laying on his stomach, as if they were shot from behind. *Cause of death:Lead posioning, if not fatal slow and painful. Skeleton #5 *Name:Pete Abred *Location:He took up residence next to Madame Zigana, a close personal friend, and some say his remains still lie comfortably in bed after the massacre. *Studies:He was a baker who ended up on Raven's Cove and was well liked for his delicious treats. *Cause of death:Killed while sleeping, most likely shot as there are no weapons in the room. Skeleton #6 *Name:Possibly Madame Sigana *Location:Near the ruined barricade leading up to the jail. *Studies:A sword fighter trying to protect Raven's Cove. Ended up stabbed in the head with a dagger. *Cause of death:Stabbed in the head with a dagger, quick and painful. Skeleton #7 *Name:Unknown *Location:Near the docks *Studies:A sword fighter trying to protect Raven's Cove. Stabbed in the head with a dagger. *Cause of death:Dagger to the head, quick and painful. Skeleton #8 *Name:Unknown Miner *Location:Collapsed cave near docks and 4th idol in El Patron's Mine *Studies:An odd placement, this skeleton reveals the possibility of 2 entrances to El Patron's Mine. It appears as if this person was running into the mine when the EITC and Jolly Roger attacked. *Cause of death:Crushed by boulders, quick and painless. Skeleton #9 *Name:Unknown *Location:Near the docks *Studies:Looks like an ordinary citizen, an innocent casualty of war. *Cause of death:Tried escaping by boat, while running a dagger was thrown at their back, they fell on the barrel and perished. If not fatal, a slow and painful death. Skeleton #10 *Name:Unknown *Location:Near a barricade *Studies:An ordinary citizen, no weapons found near the body besides the sword in their chest. *Cause of death:Sword to the chest. Quick and painful. Skeleton #11 * *Name:Unknown *Location:El Patron's mine *Studies:Seemingly a miner, their left half was crushed by a boulder. *Cause of death:Left half crushed by a boulder, if not fatal it was a slow and painful death. Skeleton #12 *Name:Unknown *Location:El Patron's Mine near the northern idol *Studies:An ordinary miner. They attempted to flee from the invading armies and met their end with a dagger stabbed through their eye. *Cause of death:Dagger stabbed through eye. If non-fatal, a slow and painful death. Skeleton #13 *Name:Unknown, unlucky skeleton #13 *Location: El Patron's Mine near the northern idol *Studies:An ordinary miner. He was attempting to escape from a now blocked off section of the mine. He was carrying a shovel when he was crushed by these boulders. He dropped the shovel and died. *Cause of death:Boulders crushing his internal organs/legs Skeleton #14 *Name:Unknown drunk miner *Location:El Patron's Mine near the farthest north idol *Studies:He was drinking heavily when he was found by the invading armies of the EITC or Jolly Roger and was killed on the spot. *Cause of death:Unknown, possible alcohol poisoning. Skeleton #15 *Name:Unknown *Location:El Patron's Mine near farthest north idol *Studies:This skeleton was mining when the invading army appeared, he tried to run but had a sabre stabbed through his head. The attacking enemy left the sword in the body. *Cause of death:Sabre stabbed into his skull Skeleton #16 *Name:Moaning man *Location:El Patron's Mine near the farthest north idol *Studies:This skeleton was stabbed with a cutlass, seemingly non-fatal due to his mouth being open as if from wailing due to the wound. *Cause of death:Stabbed in the chest, this death was slow and painful. Skeleton #17 *Name:Unknown *Location:El Patron's Mine near the watery grave *Studies:Another miner who was running away from the invading armies, this person had a dagger thrown at their back. They collapsed onto the barrel before dying. *Cause of death:Dagger thrown at their back Skeleton #18 *Name:Unknown *Location:Southern Idol *Studies:A miner who came into the mine just before the entrance near skeleton #8 collapsed. He was most likely shot. *Cause of death:Unknown or shot Skeleton #19 *Name:Unknown *Location:Near the watery grave *Studies: Appears to be a pirate who was so drunk he didn't know what was going on. He was most likely passed out when he was killed. *Cause of death:Alcohol poisoning or Jolly Roger/EITC got to him first. Skeleton #20 *Name:Unknown *Location:El Patron's mine *Studies:Crushed by a boulder while mining. It's unknown how all these boulders keep killing people. *Cause of death:Crushed by a boulder. Conclusion Jolly Roger hates boulders, so he killed many people with them. He also hates when people drink heavily. Also, many people who were killed have their death bringer still in their body. And that is my report from Raven's Cove island. Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO